For the Sake of My Family, Including You
by Yui Lathens
Summary: Japan's betrayal against China has diminished the Asian Family once more. Still captivated by England, Hong Kong wishes for his brothers and sister to rescue him. China grits through life and tries to reunite his family once again. Inspired by a video by kaijuzu on youtube. Enjoy and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How long … must we suffer … before you … are … content? The gaze of the Japanese man stared into my dulling eyes which were blurred by tears. My back bleeding severely while creating a pool of blood underneath me. No soldiers moved, watching the battle between leaders become eased into anguish. "F-Finish me… aru," I muttered, feeling my vision go awry. I did not wish to endure this pain much longer as it numbed my shoulders and back―facing the sky… it wasn't so bad with the sun glaring down. How I wished…it was the moon instead.

The Japanese man lifted his katana in front of me, and I closed my eyes, preparing to say goodbye to life. There was a splattered sound and I reopened my eyes when the pain I expected had not come. The Japanese man sheathed his rusty blood stained katana back into his scabbard and looked at me with eyes full of regret―the only regret that I understood. To others, it may look like he was glaring at me. "N-Nihon…" I muttered, but he turned away from me and walked back to his army.

In a loud, clear voice that resounded in the silence, he shouted, "RETREAT!" I gritted my teeth as I tried to push myself onto the support of my elbows. A soldier rushed to me and helped me up, muttering apologies and weeping tears of fear that his leader had almost died. I drank in his sorrow as I remembered my own achievements. I … could not lose now, no matter what.

My army left the battlefield which was dyed red by the blood of many soldiers injuries and bodies. How I wished Nihon would have been able to come back with us. Closing my eyes, one thought as I wept to sleep: _I forgive you Nihon __…__ so don't leave me. _

**Several months later, when China was finally given permission to return: **

"Da gege!" came a sobbing Taiwanese girl in a pink qipao.

Smiling gently, I held her shoulders as her face buried into the long end of my red mandarin jacket. "I'm back, Mei," I knelt down and caressed her cheek. With the side of my hand, I brushed away her bangs and kissed the middle of her forehead. "Are you okay? Where is Yong Soo?" I muttered, wiping her tear stained cheeks. I lowered my gaze from her eyes and she did the same. It was still just the two of them―Li had not come back yet, and Nihon's betrayal drove him away from the place where he had last called home.

"Hyung," wept a young Korean boy. He ran up and hugged me with tears escaping his eyes.

"Yong…" I muttered, feeling tears creep out of my bottom lid, "You're getting too old to cry."

"Shut up!" he cried in my ear, as Mei hugged our legs while holding in tears as well. "You're crying too… so don't say that…." We sobbed until Yong Soo let go―his tear stained face made Mei and me laugh, and we earned a blushing face from him while he used his sleeve to hide his nose down, saying, "Be quiet!"

I picked up Mei, she had grown from before, but was still a bit small. I tapped her nose with a finger and said, "You're going to grow up big and strong before you know it, Mei. Don't worry about your size." Squeezing her into a hug, I said, "I promise to protect you. I won't let you go." Turning to Yong Soo who was wiping the corner of his eyes still, I said, "Now, let's go inside instead of wondering around the porch, aru."

"Okay, da-ze," obliged the Korean boy as he walked beside me after he slid the door firmly shut. Mei wiggled a bit in my arms but didn't say anything when I gave her my attention. It was alright… this life…. With all my heart, I promise everybody that we will reunite. No matter what.

* * *

Thank you for reading. This is a fanfic inspired by a video (again). Link: watch?v=O_KsqOAap9A . Please watch it, it deserves more views and likes. Enjoy and watch out for more chapters!

_~Yui Lathens~_


	2. Chapter 2

Recommended to listen with while you read: /watch?v=O_KsqOAap9A

* * *

Chapter 2

After a week back at home, I fell into the routine of life here. Mei began to grow and was almost as tall as my shoulders now. I have finished all the paperwork that was left in my office, cleaned the house thoroughly, and played with the two. I still felt like I was forgetting something, but that did not really matter to me now. All that was in my mind was taking Li back from Arthur. The two seemed to be less spirited than before I had left to fight the war against Nihon. Li's absence must be draining them slowly towards despair.

Early that morning, I sat on the banister above the small pond in our backyard leaning against the wooden cypress pillar painted a shiny brownish amber…reminding me a bit of Nihon and Hong Kong who both had a shade of brown with a hint of amber in their eyes. I wanted to throw my head back and yell in agony but I knew that was not safe—I did not have a wish death. If I died, my promises will drag me to hell and give pain to those who I have promised.

I watched the beautiful red koi in the pond swim around as if they were searching my mind for peace. My mind wondered elsewhere as my eyes watched the fish. To reunite the family…first of all, staying here would do me no good in my final goal. As the koi dipped up at the surface of the water, it made waves knocking away the image of my face. When the water steadied once more, I saw a determined face with burning amber inflaming the auburn colors in my eyes.

I hopped off the banister and headed towards the living room where I had left Mei and Yong Soo. I found Mei sleeping over her textbook while Yong Soo read a manhwa. As I walked over to Yong Soo, he placed the book on the table immediately. Kneeling beside him, I saw a grim face with rosy cheeks and eyes that seemed to be holding in tears. He had already known my answer long before I had realized it myself. He had just waited… waited for me to accept the path of what I chose. "I am going," I said, patting his hair which color was so alike my own.

He sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "Okay, da-ze. T-Take care." His voice wavered a bit and I got up. He had long enough to prepare himself… and this was as prepared as he could be.

I walked over to Mei and shook her shoulder. More sniffs came from Yong Soo's direction and Mei woke up—she was a light sleeper. "Da Gege," she mumbled, sleepy eyes staring at my face, unfocused. "Why… Why is Yong Soo crying again?" she whispered, her eyes starting to open up as she realized my reason for her wake. She gulped a bit and flinched when my hand slid to her elbow, helping her into a sitting position.

With a sad smile, I said, "I'm going to Hong Kong. I hope he didn't get too lonely while I was here…."

It seemed as if she was paused in time. She let out a shaky breath and a tear slid down her cheek. Nonetheless, she responded with a steady voice, "Y-Yes, gege. I bid you good luck and hope you two come back safely." Her lip wavered as more tears trickled down her face but she stared with an unwavering gaze. _Mei grew up to be a strong girl_, I thought, smiling as I hugged her close to me. I didn't want her to break down and as she willed, she did not. She did bury her face further into my chest and then we felt bigger arms surrounding us.

A sobbing Yong Soo encircled our arms and he wept over Mei's right shoulder. I held in a breath and exhaled shakily as it turned into a light chuckle. "You two… you're too big to cry…" I muttered as they began to quiet. "I… I want to leave with you guys smiling at me… and when I return… I want you to smile and say 'Welcome back' to both Li and I."

We separated and I saw Mei's tear stained face smile with fresh tears rolling down, "I promise." Yong Soo tried but couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his eyes. He inhaled and his usual friendly smirk smiled at me. "Y-You better bring lil Li back!"

I wanted to take them back in my arms and cry my eyes out, but I could not. With fresh determination, I stood up and said, "I promise to you two that the next time you see me, Li will be beside me and we will have returned from our long journey to face a new journey." I turned to the quietly sniffling Korean and said, "Promise me, Im Yong Soo, that you will do everything within your power to protect Mei while I am gone."

He gulped and sniffed before agreeing to the promise with his curl bouncing with spirit. I knew that I could trust him, my Korean younger brother. I wiped a tear away from Mei's eye and said, "Stop crying, please." She bit her lip and the tears that fell from before no long came. Yong Soo miraculously stopped crying as well and I smiled gently, "Keep your promises and I shall with mine."

I turned, my back towards them, and walked up to my room to change into my green mandarin uniform. Pulling on the red armband, I peered in the mirror and found myself glaring down with a grim expression. I didn't really have an excellent plan, just a few things listed in order: Go to England and beg him to replace me in Li's place.

* * *

Thanks for reading and liking "For the Sake of My Family ... Including You". I don't think it shows, but in between "Family" and "Including" there should be "...". I put a comma since there needs to be a separation, but the correct way is the triple dots.

Anyways, the recommendation at the top of the page is for all chapters because the song is just so epic and this story is inspired by that video/song. This is kind of Yao's version of "A Plum's Life" although they may be different. It is your choice to read one or the other or both. Either way will make me happy because you're reading my stories and I thank you very much if you're reading this. Enjoy and review, please.

_~Yui Lathens~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Recommended to listen with while you read: /watch?v=O_KsqOAap9A**

* * *

Chapter 3

It didn't take a while—I traveled across land and wait for a boat then reaching the outskirts of England which was not easy to enter. Not unless you had the title of a nation like me. "I am China, aru," I said to the guards blocking my way, "Must I bring my army to prove myself before you two, aruka?" This was outrageous—how could they not understand I was the true China? I've come here my fair share of times for world meetings.

"I-I apologize, sir," the first guard to my left said in as he heard the anger in my voice, "But there are many barbarians that prove themselves to be 'China'. Please, sir, we mean no harm." I believed him, but I was not going to be dropped down to a barbarian.

"LET ME IN, ARU!" I raged, kicking the second guard who had been hesitant about blocking me. I bent down quickly and hit a pressure point, then stood back up and grabbed the collar of the first guard. "Do you believe me now, aru?" I raged, I did not have time to deal with these pip squeaks, "My name is Wang Yao, the second largest Nation known as China, aru. I am the Master of Martial Arts and Medicine. If this does not prove my entry, then you shall follow your fellow guard member, aruyo." I let go and my flaming eyes bore into his pale faced blue eyes, "You have no right to stop a nation like I (he says "like Chugoku" when he said "like I"), aru."

He bowed quickly, obviously not wanting to end up like the second man. "Of course, Sir China," he said, taking away his weapon from blocking the entrance. "I apologize for my misconduct. Please, by all means, enter." With my head held up, I entered without looking back nor replying. I don't care what rumors he may spread later on—that shall be dealt with in the future. Right now, I need to get back Li.

Barging into the grand palace of Great Britain, I forced the answers I needed out of the guards mouths. On the third floor study in the very center of the palace, I forced open the doors and found England in his own set of war clothing. He had known I was coming and had prepared for it too. Not that I cared.

"England," I thundered, entering his study as he placed a cup of earl grey tea down and standing up to meet his eyes with mine. "We need to have a talk."

"Why, of course, China," he said, the thunder I created with my voice were met by thunder in his eyes. His voice calm; as calm as it could be before the storm. And his eyes were like a growing thunder dragon versus a angry lion compared to mine. He knew he was going to win. "Please, by all means, sit down."

I did not oblige. Instead, my legs broke down and I was on my knees. "Please, give back Li," I whispered while gritting my teeth. He could do _anything_ to me. As long as Li was safe.

"Why, China," he chuckled, his thick eyebrows rose up his face. "Don't you think you're giving up too quickly?" He picked up a scone that appeared to be fine and examined it before breaking it in his fist. "Don't you worry of Hong Kong. He's perfectly safe with me."

"No, you don't understand," I said through gritted teeth as my fists clenched tightly in my lap. "I will give you something in return, if you promise to let Hong Kong return back home." I glared into his eyes and he smirked.

"I don't like the look in your eyes, China…. Besides, what would I want from you? It's not like—"

"You don't know what it's like," I practically shouted. "I'll forfeit myself, aru. In Li's stead, I should be much better. You would have more benefits than before, aru. Wouldn't you agree, thinking Nation-wise, aru? You would gain so much more from having me (he says "Chugoku") that micronation, aru." _I"m sorry, aru_, I thought, wincing a bit and trying to make it look like I twitched. I would never _ever_ say rude things of Li… but if this would save his life, then I should try my best to shine the benefits from having my nation instead of Li's.

England smirked and I bowed my head down.

* * *

A small cliffhanger which is pretty obvious, but thank you for reading all of that. It's not as much as the last one, and I do apologize, but it's still a good chapter (I hope). I remembered the 'aru's near the end of the chapter, so if you feel they are out of place, I apologize about it, but I must remind you that I do not say 'aru' 24/7. I hope you enjoy this story so far. Please review and favorite.

_~Yui Lathens~_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Is dinner ready, aru?" Yao asked, entering the room with Xi Chu in his arms. Yong Soo followed in, still sleepy eyed while being led inside by Yao because he had grabbed the hem of Yao's mandarin jacket. Nihon followed right after with Li in his arms. The Japanese man's face was rose colored as the Cantonese child in his arms grabbed the baggy sleeves of the older boy.

As I put the last dish on the dining table, I bowed at the entering men and said, "Yes, the food is ready, da gege. Please take a seat." Courtesy always won me over whenever someone was entering the room I was in.

"Nihon, why don't you take the seat next to Mei, aru?" Yao suggested, pointing at the side where I had already taken my seat at. Nihon nodded obediently and placed Li onto the open chair that Yao had pulled out. Then, he took a seat beside me. Yao placed the panda on the other side of Li and sat on the vacant side. "Wake up, Yong Soo, aruyo," he commanded, flicking the Korean boy's forehead.

"Gaoh!" the Korean booy exclaimed in pain.

"It's time to eat, aru," the Chinese elder demanded as he looked at the Korean boy who was rubbing his forehead with his sleeve-covered hands.

"Al-ass-eo," the Korean boy pouted as he took a seat beside the elder Chinese man. When he looked across the table, he saw Nihon and instantly kicked back his chair. "Who are you?" he asked, gripping a fork in his sleeve-covered hand.

Yao took the metal fork away from the Korean boy's grasp and placed it back on the table. "These are dangerous, aru! Don't wave it around recklessly, aru!" Korean opened his mouth to complain about the stranger across the table when Yao said, "That's Nihon, aru. This is his real age. He just grew overnight, aru. Anyways, take a seat and eat—Mei made dinner for us, aruyo."

Pouting, the Korean boy took a seat. His eyes beamed with delight as he found the spicy noodles on the table in front of him. "Kimchi! Uri nara mansae!" he shouted in delight as he held up the spicy hot noodles in the air with his sleeve-covered hands.

Smiling, I handed him his chopsticks. "Pull up your sleeves before you eat. Otherwise you'll taint the white sleeves of your hanbok. He didn't listen to me but just kept the bowl of kimchi in his hands as he sniffed it. I left my seat and walked over to him and grabbed the bowl out of his hands. "No kimchi for you until you roll up your sleeves!"

"Mei~" he whined, sitting himself down in the seat. Even though I was younger than him, he always acted younger when it came to game and food. He rolled up his sleeves obediently and I placed it back on the table in front of him. "Yay, da-ze! Thank you, Mei!"

"No problem," I said, returning to my seat opposite of him.

I hadn't noticed Nihon's awareness of my actions until he said, "You have the aspects of a mother, Taiwan-san." I winced at the country stated and the pleasure left my face, "You'll become a good wife."

"…Thank you, Nihon-kun," I said with my manners as I picked up my pair of chopsticks. My face was a light shade of pink, and it would have been darker if he hadn't mentioned my country name. Being with my family reminds me that I have peace here while being a country gives me the feeling of superiority over others which I do not like. I also am given responsibility over a large population even though I can't take care of myself much.

"Mei, aru," Yao said when he found me absentmindedly staring at the food. "Why are you not eating, aruka?"

I blinked rapidly and smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry." We ate in silence and forgot all about my unusual behavior. I continuously felt conscious because of the Japanese man beside me. Wait… how old was he…? He surely was older than me and Yong Soo. But by how much? I never knew eating could make you so conscious.

* * *

Thank you for reading A Plum's Life! It seems that there are a few people enjoy this story and want it to be continued so I promise you I will and I'll try to upload it as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy and maybe you don't mind leaving a review. Thank you!

Today is also Hong Kong and Canada's birthday! I'm making a chapter for every story except for A Trip to Soul Eater (because Sorae can't come online as frequently), so I hope those constant readers who read all my stories will be happy that I am writing new chapters. Thank you again!

_~Yui Lathens~_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This is where you shall be staying," England said as he led me into a grand room on the fourth floor. It was wide and had it's own shower room.

I couldn't help but feel the blood boil in my veins. "This place is nice, but I must ask, why did Li have to stay in the dungeons, aruyo?"

England smirked as he brushed past me. "You are a nation, are you not? And as you have already said, why should I want Hong Kong when he's a micronation. I must treat my important guests with respect. …No?" He turned to me and glanced at me with the smirk from before when we had agreed to the deal. I gritted my teeth and my eyebrows narrowed at him. I remembered what he had done to Hong Kong's eyebrows in punishment. I remember. He took a seat in the big chair that's back faced the window but he easily turned it around it so that he would be given the pleasure of the scenery outside.

"I never thought that such a rare prize would fall right into my hands—I feel as if I could control the world." As he glanced outside, I was reminded of his previous profile. Yes, Arthur Kirkland, the pirate. There seemed to be a longing in his eyes, though. Something that—maybe-no one else has seen. The hunger I had seen in his eyes moments before suddenly transferred into a saddening longing—as if he wanted to be accepted. By something. By anything.

The chi in the air shook and I felt a wavelength swarming around England's head. He seemed to grit his teeth as if not wanting to accept whatever was around him if he could sense or see it. His expression started to get pained as the chi grew larger and took different forms—more had gathered around him. He stood up abruptly and made his way out of the door, "Anyways, you're not allowed to leave and don't even think about breaking the windows—we'll suck your nation dry until it has reached the depths of great poverty."

I believed him—if a Nation was threatened to be brought down and drag it's people down for the Nation's action, then that Nation has no right to control the Nation. The door closed behind him and there was a clicking sound—he locked the door tightly so that I could not escape. Why did he want to lock me up? I did agree to take Li's place, but this was more like being England's roommate. Unlike Li, I was allowed all this comfortable furniture, a separate and wide bath, and fine food.

Gritting my teeth, I reached the decision to refuse how they expected me to be living here. I would not sleep on the large pieces of furniture, I would lay on the floor using only my military suit as warmth. I have faced worse in the Soviet Union during winter at war. Next was the food—I believed that I would be fed 3 meals per day at least. I would accept the first cup of water as the water that I would drink until I ran out—that's when the next day's batch came. Then, I would use the second and third cups of water to take my bath in the bathroom—that was it. I would not use the soap and many other items they may have. There was paper and ink on the desk—he knew me too well… or he prepared too well.

I would use this, I'm not going to lie. It may not be able to send letters soaring across the North Atlantic Currents and into the corner of China where Li, Mei, and Yong Soo lived. No, I would make letters like a diary. I will record my daily activities and goals. Let England read them—I don't care. Maybe they would unlock that longing look in his eye—however that may work.

There was something that made me listen to my heartbeat closer—I felt the chi in the air waver. It was like watching a heated room from afar: how the atmosphere seems to look like it's wavering. Was it those things that England could see?

I didn't bother to find out—my head was getting dizzy as I strained my brain to concentrate harder on the immense amount of chi. I sighed and dropped onto the ground at the foot of the bed, deciding to take a nap now. Before I could go to sleep, I felt tears crawl at the corner of my eyes and my breathing got shaky. I feared for my family—however they may fair right now. I could only trust Yong Soo right now: Mei was breaking slowly and Li still need to heal.

I drifted to sleep with one last tear sliding down my face when I felt the long scar on my back give me a small trembling feeling. I missed my family and hoped we would be able to reunite peacefully.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story! I didn't really know how to end it so it might be a little choppy. Thank you for reading my stories!

Today is Hong Kong and Canada's birthday! Happy Birthday you two! (This is my fourth time writing it: "A Plum's Life", "RomaHeta", "For the Sake of My Family ... Including You", and profile page.) Hope you will read my other stories which have been updated today as well. Thank you for all the support!

_~Yui Lathens~_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Chugoku?" the voice of a familiar previous pirate awoke me from sleep.

"Hmm, yes, aruka?" I asked, sitting up from my gentle slumber. At least he should let me wake up whenever I wanted. I did need to catch up on sleep, even if I was a prisoner. I rubbed my eyes with the long sleeve of my green mandarin as I tried to focus my eyes and adapt the scenery of the room better.

There was the sound of clinking and I turned my head, seeing England put down a silver tray of food on the desk. "Why are you sleeping on the floor, China?" he asked, extended his arms out so that he could pull me up from the ground. I did not oblige.

"It concerns you not, England, aru," I said, folding my legs and putting my hands in my lap with a straight back. Even in these kind of situations I had to keep composed and posture—it was essential as a Nation… or rather, this was a habit. Just not a bad one—not bad to me, anyways.

"You have a bed right behind you…. Were you that tired, that when I left you instantly fell on the floor and slept?" he asked, worried as if _I _troubled him. Well, he was troubling himself with false theories.

"No, aru," I said simply, not wishing to explain. After all, he did not ask for a more detailed answer; just a simple yes or no question.

"China," sighed the English man as he crossed his arms when he understood that I would not accept it to help me up, "From tonight onwards, please use the bed. I did not keep it here so that my guests could sleep on the floor."

"If that is what you command, England, then I shall, aruyo." I closed my eyes and took in a breath—there goes my plan. I should remember that my Nation balanced on my shoulders, and what I say can change the fate of my Nation forever.

"Good," he said, totally used to commanding others. Well, of course; he had been a pirate in the past. "Anyways, I brought you breakfast and decided to hang around with you for today."

My eyebrows rose as my eyes traveled the Englishman who walked back to the desk and picked up the silver tray by the beautifully designed handles. When he concluded that I would not get up, which was at the time when he turned around and saw me not up from the ground, he knelt besides me and placed the silver tray on the floor beside him. "Are you really going to eat on the ground?" he asked, irritated.

My hands stretched towards the tray and I rose, holding up the tray in my hands. A warm soup with rice and salted fish. It was not much, but it probably was more than what Hong Kong was given. There was no water. I tried not to show it on my face but I must have been wincing or twitching anyhow. Again, I repeat: there goes my plan. I felt as if England had known what I had been trying to do all along, as if he had tried to corner me in every aspect.

"Eat at a table, okay?" he asked, making me look up from the tray and at his face. He had stood up along with me and was now turning back to the table. Did he have something else to show me?

"Yes, aru," I answered, following after him in small steps. He turned back around to face me with clipped papers. I had wished they hadn't followed me here.

"After you're done eating, make sure you finish your work papers. I hope you didn't forget that you were still a Nation," he said, taking a step to the side where I put the tray down. I pulled out a chair and he handed me the clipped papers.

"Of course, aru," I said, eying the documents while flipping to see the titles of every major document. Most of it was dated from a long time ago anyhow. I picked up the fork on the plate and began to eat the breakfast. England left the room silently and I waited for total silence before I dropped the fork back on the tray as if it was silently burning me. My forehead dropped down and landed on the rim of the table, tears dripping down my face. I didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

Thank you for reading For the Sake of My Family ... Including You. If you read the after note in RomaHeta, I am sorry that I lied and ended up writing two days later. I've been having a small writer's block and for some reason became too lazy to write. I shall try my best to keep my mind working so that more chapters come out ;-; I'm very sorry!

_~Yui Lathens~_


End file.
